Harry Potter. Libro 5
by nicoadrian
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. !Leanla! Este es el libro 5. ya tengo 3 capitulos y pronto tendre el 4.
1. Arabella Figg

Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Arabella Figg _**

Dudley lo despertó muy temprano a Harry. Eso fue algo extraño ya que Dudley siempre dormía dos o tres horas mas que él. 

Este verano estaba un poco más atlético ya que los Dursley lo habían obligado hacer dieta durante todo el año anterior y había logrado bajar unos cuantos kilos. 

- ¿ Te caíste de la cama? - Pregunto Harry. 

- No, Harry es quemi papá me dijo que te despierte. Tu desayuno esta listo abajo. 

Harry no se sorprendió con esta contestación ya que desde que sabían que su padrino había estado preso por asesinato lo trataba como a un dios. 

Cuando bajo tía Petunia le entrego la tradicional carta que llegaba desde había ingresado a Hogwarts, Hedwig la había traído pero la había dejado tirada. 

Desde hacia algunos días ella Estaba rara y Harry pensó que cuando fuera a Diagon Alley la llevaría al negocio de animales donde había estado dos años antes mientras Hermione compraba a su gato. 

Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta: 

_Señor Harry Potter: _

_La escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace en informarle que ha recibido la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase por la valentía demostrada el año anterior al enfrentar al poderoso mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. _

_También le recuerda que el 1º de Septiembre se inician las clases. Usted deberá tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts desde él anden nueve y tres cuartos. El boleto esta adjuntado a esta carta. _

_ _

Harry leyó luego la otra hoja que contenía la lista de libros de este año. 

_Todos los alumnos de 5º__ deberán tener los siguientes libros: _

_ _

·_Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos ( Clase 5) por Miranda Goshawk. _

·_Historia de la Magia ( Curso Intermedio) por Jorgelus Scamandir. _

·_Mil y un Predicciones por Sibyl Trelawney. _

·_Magia Oscura: Como Defenderse por Mundungus Fletcher. _

·_Pociones para Avanzados por Arabella Figg. _

_ _

Harry termino de leer esto y pensó como haría para llegar a Diagon Alley ya que todos los años anteriores sucedían una serie de casualidades que le permitían llegar hasta allí.__

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a tío Vernon si lo podía llegar hasta allí. 

- No lo haré.- Le dijo él. 

- Bueno entonces le escribiré a mi padrino diciéndole que no puedo ir a Hog.. Perdón a mi colegio porque nadie puede llevarme.- Contesto Harry. 

Al oír esto tío Vernon palideció y enseguida le dijo que estaba a disposición para llevarlo adonde quisiera. 

Luego de todo esto Harry por fin pudo ir a desayunar pero una lechuza paso le tiro a Harry una carta. 

-¡Pigwidgeon!- Grito Harry lo que provoco un sobresalto de Dudley que le tenia pánico a las lechuzas. 

Era sin duda una carta de Ron ya que Pigwidgeon era la lechuza del. 

Harry leyó la carta: 

_Querido Harry: _

_Espero que esta carta te llegue porque Pig es menos confiable que Errol. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Perdona por el atraso peroaquí te mando mi regalo. Espero que te guste. ¿ Cómo estas? _

_Aquí esta todo muy aburrido ya que a Percy lo asignaron a otro departamento mas aburrido todavía el del año pasado. _

_Bill esta aquí de vacaciones y pasara todo el verano. _

_Bueno me tengo que despedir. _

_Ron. _

_ _

Harry extrañaba a Ron y quería estar en su casa pero no sabia si podia ir. Le extrañaba que Hermione no le hubiera escrito pero seguro que estaba estudiando. 

Luego de desayunar fue a hacer su tarea del colegio ya que solo le quedaba una semana para hacerla y uno de esos días tendría que ir al callejón Diagon. La tarea era de Snape y no quería que encontrara un motivo para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor en la primera semana de clases. 

Harry también ansiaba saber quien seria su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y si duraría mas de un año ya que todos los profesores anteriores ( Quirrel, Lockart, Lupin y Moody) no lo habían logrado por diversos motivos. 

Quizás fuera una de las tres personas que Dumbledore había nombrado el año pasado y que Sirius tenia que reunir. Ellos eran Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher. 

Ahora que lo pensaba Harry se dio cuenta que Fletcher y Figg eran dos de los escritores de los libros de Hogwarts, también se dio cuenta que Arabella Figg tenia el mismo apellido que la señora con la que se quedaba Harry en los cumpleaños de Dudley. ¿ Seria ella? 

De pronto a Harry tuvo la irresistible ansiedad de ir a preguntárselo ya que nunca se había interesado en su nombre. 

Se puso las zapatillas y fue a preguntárselo pero en la mitad de la cuadra se arrepintió y volvió a la casa. 

Termino con su tarea y bajo a ver si ya estaba hecho el almuerzo pero tía Petunia lo saco rápidamente de la cocina porque la estaba limpiando. Tío Vernon estaba leyendo el diario y prefirió no preguntarle acerca de la señora Figg. 

Fue a ver que hacia Dudley pero sabia que no lo podía molestar porque si no se podía olvidar de la comida hasta que llegara a Hogwarts. 

Era una mañana aburrida y no sabia que hacer. Pensó en escribirle a Sirius pero Hedwig tardaría una semana en volver y no estaba muy bien, además Pigwidgeon ya se había ido y no tenia ninguna forma dellevarle la carta. 

Harry se preguntaba que haría y no encontraba respuestas así que comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro que le había regalado Ron hacia dos años: "Volando con los Canons". Este era el equipo de quiditch de Ron y según él marchaban novenos en la liga. 

De pronto un dolor muy fuerte lo ataco en la frente y cayo desmayado al piso. 

Cuando despertó vio a Dudley, Tío Vernon, Tía Petuniay...¡A la señora Figg! Harry no se esperaba eso. 

- ¿Que hace usted acá?- Pregunto Harry a ella 

- Yo soy... Arabella Figg. 

- ¿Usted? - Pregunto Harry desconcertado. 

- Sí, yo. 

- ¿Y por que nunca me lo dijo? 

- Es una larga historia- y mirando a los Dursley que estaban sorprendidos, agrego: y prefiero contartela en privado. 

- ¿Por que?- y Harry se sorprendió porque había sido la serie se preguntas mas largas de su vida. 

- Ya lo sabrás. 

Y una hora después hablando en la casa de ella se entero: 

- me mude aquí hace catorce años el día que Voldemort mato a tus padres... aquella noche y desapareció. Dumbledore me envió aquí para protegerte. Nunca te lo dije porque al ver que los Dursley no te dijeron nada, preferí no contártelo. Hace poco tiempo Sirius me envió una lechuza diciéndome que Voldemort había regresado, no me sorprendí porque sabia que algún día lo haría. 

Me reuní con el, Remus y Mundungus porque nosotros éramos los cuatro mejores aurores después de Moody. 

Nuestra misión es proteger al mundo magico y encontrar datos acerca del paradero de Voldemort. 

-¿Quién es Mundungus Fletcher? 

- Fletcher era amigo de tu padre pero no tanto como Sirius y Remus porque él era dos años más grande que tu padre. 

Harry tenia un montón de preguntas para hacerle pero ella le dijo que tenia que volver a su casa. 

-Una ultima pregunta ¿ Por qué estaba en casa hoy? 

-Estaba allí porque oí un grito muy fuerte y pensé que te estaba doliendo la cicatriz. Acerté por lo que veo. ¿Ya se te paso el dolor? 

-Sí. 

-Bueno entonces ve a tu casa, ya habrá otras oportunidades de hablarnos. 

Cuando Harry regreso, los Dursley lo estaban esperando muy enojados: 

-¿Dónde te habías metido? 

-Estaba en lo de la señora Figg. 

-¿Que hacías ahí? 

-Nada que les incumba así que dejen de molestarme.- Y subió a su habitación. 

Allí pensó en todo lo que le había pasado hoy y llego a la conclusión de que no había sido para nada un día aburrido y luego durmió una siesta. 

Cuando despertó era ya de noche así que bajo a comer. Fue una cena nada interesante así que apenas termino subió a su habitación y se volvió a dormir. Al otro día iría al Callejón Diagon. 


	2. Proteccion

Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2 _**

**_Proteccion _**

Harry desperto y miro el despertador. 

-Oh no son las 10 me he perdido la primera clase ¿Como fue que no me desperte?- Y ahí fue cuando recordo que todavía estaba de vacaciones y que ese dia iba a ir al Callejón Diagon. 

Bajo hasta la cocina y vi que Dudley ya estaba despierto y estaba comiendo ya que parece queria recuperar el peso que tenia antes. 

- ¿Donde estan tus padres? 

- Durmiendo ¿Por Que? 

- Porque hoy me iban a llevar a comprar mis libros de hechiceria.- Y sonrio al ver la cara de terror de Dudley. 

- Los ire a despertar- Dijo el. 

- Oh, no, no te preocupes. cuando despierten, ven a avisarme a la casa de la Señora Figg. 

Harry tomo su campera y salio ala calle. Era un dia nublado pero hacia calor. Se encamino hacia la casa de Arabella y toco el timbre. 

- Pasa, Harry. 

Harry tomo el picaporte y la puerta se abrio. 

- ¿Como sabia que era yo?- Pregunto Harry 

- Olvidaste que soy bruja. 

- Ah si, ¿como esta? 

- Bien y tu, ¿te dolio la cicatriz? 

- No, eh.. yo queria hacerle unas preguntas.- Titubeo Harry. 

- Adelante. 

- Si, Yo queria saber si podria ir a vivir a casa de Sirius ya que no soporto mas a los Dursley. 

- Imposible, tu vives con los Dursley ya que alli estas protegido por magiay Voldemort no puede hacerte daño. 

- ¿Que tipo de encantamiento hay alli? 

- El Encantamiento Fidelionoma, este es una variante del Encantamiento Fidelio pero en vez de protegerte en todos lados come el Fidedigno te protege en un solo lugar que es la casa de tus tios. 

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Arabella dijo: 

- Es Dudley. 

- Oh, entonces me tengo que ir. Mis tios me van a llevar al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis libros. 

- Bueno entonces será hasta pronto. 

- Hasta pronto. 

Salió de allí y fue con Dudley hasta el auto pero en el camino vio algo que lo horrorizo. 

Tía Marge estaba aquí. 


	3. De vuelta a la Madriguera

Capitulo 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_De vuelta a La Madriguera _**

**_ _**

- ¿Que hace ella aquí?- Pregunto Harry furioso. 

- Vino a visitarnos. - Dijo Tío Vernon con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. 

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí, muchacho?¿ Cuándo empieza el colegio? 

Harry se sorprendió por esta pregunta. ¿Sabría la verdad? Pero luego recordó que ella seguía creyendo que iba al Colegio San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. 

- El 1º de Septiembre.- Contesto Harry desilusionado ya que no sabia ahora como iba a hacer para ir al Callejón Diagon con ella aquí. Y luego se dio cuenta: Arabella Figg lo llevaría. 

- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Harry 

Arabella acepto gustoso llevarla al Callejón Diagon pero no tenia coche así que a Harry se le ocurrió ir en el Autobús Noctangulo. 

Levanto la varita como había hecho accidentalmente hace dos años y el autobús apareció enfrente de ellos. 

- Neville, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estas?- Le dijo Stan Shumpike. 

- El no es Neville, él es...- Pero recibió un pisotón de Harry justo a tiempo. 

- Después, te explico.- Le dijo Harry en un susurro. 

- ¿Adónde vas Neville? 

- Al Callejón Diagon, sononce sickles ¿No? 

- Eh.. No, hemos tenido que subir un poco los precios, Neville, ahora son quince sickles. 

- Bueno- Harry le dio las monedas de plata y luego se acomodo junto con Arabella. El viaje transcurrió apaciblemente aunque Stan no parabade hablar. 

Ya en el Callejón Diagon, Harry fue hasta Flourish y Blotts donde compro todos sus libros y cuando estaba por ir a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue una voz grito: 

- Harry, Harry, ¿Cómo estas? 

- Hola, Ron, ¿comprando tus libros? 

- Si, Harry eh ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto al ver a Arabella. 

- Arabella Figg una auror que esta buscando datos sobre el paradero de Voldemort.-Ron se estremeció al oír ese nombre- Fue una de las personas que llamo Dumbledore el año pasado. 

- Aha- Contesto Ron sin darle demasiada importancia.- Oye Harry ¿No quieres venir a casa los últimos días de vacaciones? 

- No puedo Ron, el baúl esta en casa de los Dursley. 

- No importa, papá puede ir a buscar el baúl, estoy seguro de que le gustara. 

- Oh, Bueno esta bien, pero espera que telefoneo a los Dursley para decirles que me quedo contigo hasta el final del verano. 

Harry salió al Londres Muggle y llamo a los Dursley desde un teléfono publico. Tío Vernon fue el que atendió: 

- Hola. 

- Hola, Tío Vernon, te llamaba para decirte que me quedare en la casa de Ron hasta el final del verano, su padre ira a buscar mis cosas.- Y colgó antes de que su tío pudiera decir algo. 

- Todo arreglado, Harry. Puedes venir a casa. 

Charlaron durante unos minutos y luego vieron venir a Fred, George, Bill, Ginny y el Señor Weasley. 

- Bill, va ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso esta aquí, Gringotts lo aburría. 

- Eso es genial, seguro no desaprobaremos. 

- No creas, Harry, no habrá favoritismos en mi clase.- Harry se sobresalto al oír a Bill. Se sonrojo tanto que parecía el pelo de Ron. 

- Hola, Harry ¿Cómo esta?- Le dijo Fred. 

- Bien, Fred, Hola George, Hola señor Weasley, Hola Ginny.- Harry vio que le daba vergüenza hablar con él. Sabia que le gustaba desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y todavía era bastante tímida para hablar con él. 

- ¿Que tal, Harry?- Pregunto el señor Weasley- Mañana iré a buscar tus cosas. 

- Arthur, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas?- Harry recordó que Arabella todavía estaba allí. 

- Arabella, ¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos? 

- Cómo treinta años, ¿Cinco hijos tienes? 

- Siete, Percy trabaja en el ministerio y Charlie, eh. 

- Papa, no nos ha querido decir porque Charlie renuncio a trabajar con dragones en todo el verano. Llego ayer a casa y por eso no te dije que estaba allí cuando te mande la carta.- Le dijo Ron en voz baja. 

- Escucha, Arabella, no quieres venir a casa hasta el final del verano. 

- Esta bien. 

El Señor Weasley le alcanzo los Polvos Flu a todos y en un momento estaban en La Madriguera. 


End file.
